Trick or Treat with the Hotchners
by Dragon Claymore
Summary: Halloween Challenge: Characters Hotch / Reid, can be read as slash or father / son. Reid joins the Hotchner family's Halloween celebration.


Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, the characters from the show, etc. I am not making any money off the writing of this story.

* * *

><p>Halloween Masquerade Challenge<p>

Pairing: Spencer Reid / Aaron Hotchner

Costume: Ghost

* * *

><p>This can be read as Hotch - Reid slash or father  son relationship. I've done my best to leave that interpretation up to you, the reader.

* * *

><p>There are no seven wonders of the world in the eyes of a child. There are seven million.<p>

~ Walt Streightiff

* * *

><p>'Unca 'pencer!' Jack hollered from the kitchen as Hotch opened his apartment door for the genius. 'We got cookies! Me and Daddy already had one, but there's lots left for you!'<p>

'Where's your costume?' Hotch scanned the other profiler noting he was in his work clothes.

Reid held up the shopping bag he carried. 'I took your advice and went simple.' Before the adults could continue the conversation, Jack showed up in the doorway, hands on his hips.

'Daddy,' he said in a scolding tone. 'Unca 'pencer needs cookies. You're keeping him from the cookies.'

'Hi Jack-Jack,' Spencer moved toward the boy. 'Who are you dressed up as?'

The too large suit and tie could only really be one person, but Reid had learned the hard way to let the boy tell him.

'I'm Daddy,' Jack explained with immense pride in his voice. ' 'cause he's a real hero. Like you and Unca Derek and Unca Dave and Auntie Pen-nel-o-pe and Auntie Emily.'

Reid couldn't help looking back at Hotch with a smile on his face.

'Well then, let's get to those cookies.'

* * *

><p>A quick round of cookies and the small group left to start trick-or-treating. Hotch dressed as 'Daddy' at Jack's insistence. This meant no suit. The young boy had pulled out a worn pair of jeans, t-shirt, sweatshirt and sneakers from the depths of his father's wardrobe. Reid turned out to have a simple ghost costume. They made it through five blocks of houses before Jack began to drop. Hotch was thankful he remembered to bring a larger bag for Jack to dump his small bucket into when full. He was going to have to hide much of the night's rewards. Jack could give himself a tummy ache with too much candy faster than Hotch dared to imagine.<p>

'Reid, would you mind?' Hotch asked as he handed over the bag. At the genius' acceptance of the bag, Hotch scooped Jack up into his arms.

'One more, Daddy, pease?' The tired boy pleaded quietly.

'Mrs. Timmiens is our last stop buddy,' Hotch answered quietly.

''kay -' Jack yawned. The poor boy was so exhausted; Reid had to ring the bell.

'Oh hello, Hotch,' Mrs. Timmiens whispered, noticing the small boy was nearly asleep. 'Tired him out already?'

'It's been a long day, but we're headed home now.'

She nodded and reached to grab something from behind the door. 'Here's his Halloween treat. It's just a couple of dinosaur and train toys along with some candy I know he likes.'

Touched at the older widow's thoughtfulness, Hotch swallowed around the sudden lump in his throat. 'Thank you, we really appreciate it.'

The woman waved off his embarrassment. 'Oh pish posh, it's fun to have a little one so close to spoil. You know that.'

Allowing a small smile, Hotch asked. 'How are Cathy and James?'

'Little James just got his licence. Can't believe my grandson's already 16! He's hoping his parents will let him take a road trip in the spring to come visit. But enough of that, poor thing must be getting heavy. Off you go and get him tucked in before your arms give out.'

Hotch nodded, arguing with the woman was pointless normally, but his arms were going to be getting tired soon. The group turned to go.

'Oh I didn't even see that wonderful ghost behind you! I'm terribly sorry.'

Reaching back again, she pulled a large handful of candy from the near empty bowl. 'Here you are, Happy Halloween!'

Stunned at the swift turn of events, Reid accepted the candy and stuttered,'t-thank you.'

'Off you go,' Mrs. Timmiens shooed. 'We'll chat another day.'

Waving a final farewell, the group made their way back to Hotch's place and got Jack changed and tucked in securely.

Reid grabbed the comforter from the back of the couch as Hotch prepared two cups of hot chocolate, extra mix for Reid. They cuddled on the couch and warmed up under the blanket. Reid sighed in contentment as Hotch put an arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer.

'Warming up?' Hotch couldn't help but tease.

'Starting to, thanks,' came the quiet reply from the younger man.

'So, how was your first trick-or-treating experience?'

'Colder than I thought. Jack is well liked in the neighbourhood.' Reid tried to deflect the conversation.

Knowing exactly what Reid was doing, Hotch decided to allow it, this time.

'It's a close neighbourhood and after all that's happened… everyone keeps an eye out for him now.'

'I'm glad.'

Hotch ruffled Reid's hair and turned the TV on.

'Now what do we want to watch tonight?'

* * *

><p>There is a fellowship more quiet even than solitude, and which, rightly understood, is solitude made perfect.<p>

~ Robert Louis Stevenson

* * *

><p>There it is my Halloween story.<p>

I'd really appreciate feedback on how I did with keeping Hotch and Reid's relationship ambiguous. There were a few spots that I knew I had to be careful about wording. I'm hoping I picked the right ones.

Yes, I will get back to Reid's Surprise soon. I think I've finally figured out how to get past my writer's block and I'm hoping to have some time soon. Work sucks so it's not helping my creativity. Such is life.

Reviews for any of my work help. Encouragement / ideas are welcomed.

Again, I'm on facebook. D Claymore FanFiction – just send me a friend request.

TTFN,

Dragon


End file.
